versuskampffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Charakter Guide Heimat der Frustration
Autor: Raucherwiese In diesem Charakter Guide findest du alle Information zum letzten Buch der momentanen Hauptgeschichte von "the Lost". Zusammenfassung der Vorgeschichte "Zwölf Jahre sind seit dem Beginn dieser Tage, seit dem Beginn der neuen Ära vergangen. Wir haben viele Nächte überlebt und doch sind wir in so vielen von ihnen gestorben. Zu viele sind gestorben und unsere kranken Körper werden die letzten sein. Es ist Zeit etwas zu ändern Soldaten." - Vaz Koreili Vor zwölf Jahren wurde die niedermenschliche Region von den Angriffen der Sammler erschüttert. Es dauerte nur wenige Stunden, bis die Niederarmee besiegt wurde und der Mehrheit der Menschheit bewusst wurde, dass sie in die Mausefalle des Exodus getreten waren. Nach acht Jahren und drei langen Nächten gelang es uns neben den Gefahren der neuen Ära und unseren Kriegen eine instabile aber vorhandene Infrastruktur aufzubauen. Die Menschen des Grenzlandes arbeiteten Hand in Hand und allmälig gelang es unserer Spezies den Sammlern die Stirn zu bieten und einen Alltag zu generieren. Diesen Frieden bewahren wir, die Männer und Frauen der Kampffront, wir folgen den Geboten der ersten Grenzer. Die ersten Grenzer, diese kleine Gruppe setzte den Grundstein für diesen wichtigen Frieden und nach vier Jahren, bedroht etwas den Frieden. Die schwarzen Stürme verwüsten ganze Landstriche mit dem Ziel auch die letzten von uns zu töten. Die Kampffront ordert jeden freiwilligen nach Bachlauf um von dort aus mutige Männer und Frauen auf eine todbringende Suche zu schicken. Uns erwartet eine schier unlösbare Aufgabe, die darin besteht, den Mann zu finden, der die Menschheit schon vor Jahren gewarnt hat. Gewarnt vor dem eigentlichen Exodus, den schwarzen Stürmen, den Stürmen die die letzte und ewige Nacht bringen. Ob wir noch einmal über die Türschwelle unserer Häuser treten werden ist ungewiss, verabschiedet euch von euren Liebsten, diese Reise könnte uns verschlucken, aber ich möchte wenigstens sterben mit der Gewissheit, dass ich versucht habe etwas zutun. OT Guide Dein Charakter hat sich freiwillig gemeldet um für die Kampffront nach Pavel Domastrov zu suchen, du musst nicht unbedingt ein Mitglied der Kampffront sein, die Kampffront rekrutiert für diesen Auftrag auch Söldner oder Normaden, genauer gesagt, rekrutieren sie jeden, der in irgendeiner Weise Kampferfahrung mit sich bringt oder mutig genug ist, sich den Gefahren dieser Reise zu stellen. Das vierte Buch der Lost Saga spielt im Gegensatz zu seinen Vorgängern nicht ausschließlich an einem Ort oder in einer Region, die Suche nach dem Märtyrer der Grenzländer wird euch durch das gesamte Grenzland und darüber hinaus führen. Bereite dich also gut vor, die Kampffront versorgt euch mit den meisten Gütern die du für diese Aufgabe brauchst. Deine Gear sollte funktional aufgebaut sein, weiterhin gillt jedoch die Regel, dass das Tragen von militärischer Ausrüstung auf zwei Kleidungsstücke limitiert ist. Genereller Lost Guide Hier findest du einige Tipps, die dir in der Welt der Vergessenen weiterhelfen können. In der postapokalyptischen Geschichte "The Lost, Das Leben der Vergessenen" einen perfekten Charakter anzufertigen ist eine der aufwendigsten Aufgaben im VK. So sollte sich jeder Spieler im Klaren sein, dass es im Gegensatz zu bei "Die Kunst des Krieges" drei Entscheidene Unterschiede gibt. * Die Welt von Lost ist finster und brutal, dieser Zustand klebt Wort wörtlich an deiner Rolle. So gehören zerfetzte Klamotten, provisorisch geflickte Löcher und eine dicke Schicht aus Blut, Schmutz und anderen Flüssigkeiten und Substanzen auf den Klamotten zu deiner Standartausrüstung für Lost. An Klamotten sollte es in der Regel eigentlich nicht mangeln, doch die Kleidungsstücke, die seit Jahren in den Schränken verlassener Läden und Häusern lagern, sind oft bereits kontaminiert vom schwarzen Staub. Dieser Staub sorgt bei Kontakt mit der Haut einer lebendigen Kreatur für einen langsamen und qualvollen Tod. Der schwarze Staub ist also der Grund für die mit Flicken übersäten Roben, die man an den Körpern der Ödländer vorfindet. Natürlich ist es auch möglich saubere Kleidung zu tragen, dieser Zustand sollte aber mit einer guten Backstory untermauert werden. * Im Gegensatz zu "Die Kunst des Krieges" befinden sich die Charaktere von "the Lost" immer im Vogelfrei, d.h jeder Charakter darf immer und überall durch einen Spieler, einem NSC oder der Spieleleitung getötet werden. Diese Regelentklammerung bringt den gewissen Hauch des Todes dicht an den Spieler heran und zwingt ihn bei der Charaktererstellung genau darauf zu achten welche Attribute und charakteristischen Eigenschaften er seiner neuen Rolle gibt, soll heißen, wenn der Spieler sich für einen aggressiven Charakter entscheidet, muss er eventuelle Komplikationen mit NSC und SC einkalkulieren. * Im Universum von Die Kunst des Krieges ist es nicht unbedingt notwendig sich weitläufig über die Spezien und Planeten der Geschichte zu informieren, auch ohne dieses Wissen ist ein Genuss der Episoden möglich. Zu dem ist ein improvisierter Charakter in DKDK zwar nicht gerne gesehen, es ist allerdings möglich das eigene Spiel und das Spiel der Gruppe nicht einzuschränken. In der Welt der Vergessenen sind diese voran genannten Punkte nicht möglich. Eine Reise in das Grenzland verlangt Vorbereitung, eine organische Hintergrundgeschichte und bewusste Überzeugungen der Rolle. Die Welt von the Lost ist für uns in der Out Time Welt nicht zu begreifen und völlig irrational. Mit dem nötigen Hintergrundwissen und der Akzeptanz für diese fremde Inselgruppe verwandelt sich diese Irrationalität schnell zu einer berechenbar aber tödlichen Welt. Ein stumpfes hineinstolpern in die Episode, verwehrt einem den tatsächlichen Spielspaß. Doch wie gelingt es mir, all diese genannten Punkte in einer kleinen Rolle zu vereinen? Nun das verrate ich dir jetzt. Nichtsdestotrotz bleibt es zu erwähnen, dass diese Punkte nur eine Hilfestellung sind. Es ist ungemein wichtig, dass du deine eigene Kreativität mit in deine Rolle einfließen lässt. In der ersten Phase solltest du dich ersteinmal für das grundlegende Gerüst deiner Rolle entscheinden, dieses Vorgehen ist übrigens auch in anderen Storylines sehr hilfreich! * Was sind die Grundzüge meines Charakters? * Eckt er gerne mit anderen Rollen an oder fügt er sich um Konfrontationen zu entgehen? * Wie hat es meine Rolle geschafft 12 Jahre in dieser Welt zu überleben? * Warum lebt mein Charakter noch? Hat er Familie? Genießt er die neue Welt oder versucht er sich selber zu finden? Hier kann das Lesen von Glossareinträgen eine hervorragende Inspirationsquelle sein! * Handelt es sich um einen tiefgründigen Menschen? Einen Arbeiter? Ein Persimist oder eher einen Realist? * Welche Emotionen möchte ich verkörpern? Gibt es etwas was meinen Charakter schnell und einfach glücklich macht? Oder etwas was ihn explodieren lässt? Ich erwähne nocheinmal, dass es sich bei diesen Punkten nur um Anregungen handelt! Wo komme ich her? Nun kommen wir zum wohl wichtigsten Punkt, anders als im Universum von DKDK sind viele Orte noch weiß auf der gigantischen Karte von the Lost. Zwar sind die großen Landpacks in Regionen unterteilt, aber hier kann viel eigene Kreativität eingebaut werden. Zu jeder Region des Grenzlandes und der Mittelländer existiert bereits eine kurze Beschreibung, schau nach welcher Ort dich anspricht und erweitere ihn. Bedenke bitte, dass neue Regionen, Bastionen und Orte in das Wiki eingetragen werden müssen. Städter haben oft weniger Erfahrung im Kampf gegen die Gefahren des Ödlandes, sind aber meist wortgewanter als ihre Kollegen außerhalb der Stadtmauern. Überlege dir was du auspielen willst und kannst, wenn du über keinerlei Erfahrung im Umgang mit dem Lefrüki Wald oder den Sammlern besitzt, rühmt es sich nicht, wenn du dich als erfahrener Reiseführer oder Kampffrontler ausgibst. Wie lautet meine Vorgeschichte? Nächte am Lagerfeuer und Stunden des Tages auf der Straße sind nur zwei Aspekte dieser Geschichte, langweilig wird es für dich wenn du nichts zu erzählen hast. Denk dir also eine umfangreiche Vorgeschichte zu deinem Charakter aus, andererseits wirst du dich sonst kaum mit den anderen Charakteren verständigen können. Innerhalb einer Lost Episode, kann kein bis kaum Story Input bestehen, ein ausgearbeiteter Charakter ist deshalb sehr wichtig um die dichte Atmosphäre dieser Story gewährleisten zu können. * Was habe ich vor dem Beginn der neuen Ära gemacht? * Wo bin ich geboren? Oder wo bin ich beheimatet? Warum habe ich mich dort niedergelassen? * Zu welcher Fraktion sympathisiere ich? Welche Fraktion lehne ich eher ab? * Wie habe ich die letzten Tage erlebt und überlebt? * Was habe ich die letzten 12 Jahre gemacht? * Wie habe ich die langen Nächte überlebt? * Was ist mir in meinem neuen Leben schon zugestoßen? Banale, interessante, gruselige oder lustige Geschichten gehören zum Kulturgut von the Lost. Bitte erzähle aber nicht davon, dass du deine ganze Familie verloren hast, das haben alle Charaktere ebenfalls erlebt und ist in Lost wirklich nichts ungewöhnliches. Mein Design Im folgenden Part möchte ich dir eine kleine Checkliste mit Dingen anbieten, die du immer dabei haben solltest. Deine Gear kannst du so kreativ gestalten wie du möchtest. Es gelten nur die selben Regeln wie in jeder anderen Story auch. Die einzige Ausnahme bildet hier der Gebrauch von Militärausrüstung, diese darf nicht den Wert von zwei Kleidungsstücken pro Charakter überschreiten. * Ausreichend Nahrung, du kannst dir nie sicher sein, wann du das nächste Mal die Mauern einer Stadt zu Gesicht bekommen wirst, verwende hier zu langhaltbare Lebensmittel (OT: Haltbarkeitsdatum mindestens ein Jahr) * ausreichend Munition und eine Zweitwaffe, das Schlimmste was dir in dieser Welt passieren kann, ist es wenn dir deine Kugeln ausgehen * Eine Uhr, nur durch dieses Item, weißt du wann die Nacht beginnt * Ein Tuch oder eine Gasmaske, schütze dich vor dem gefährlichen schwarzen Staub * Bandagen und Medikamente eignen sich nicht nur um deine Verletzungen zu verarzten sondern sind auch klasse Handelsmittel in der Welt von The Lost Verwandte Seiten